Fall On Me pt 2
by ParadiseAly
Summary: Part 2 of Sam and Ari's love story. Paradise Fears fanfic. Crappy summaries are crappy. Read and Review!
1. Therapy Session

"I know this may sound cliche, Aribella, but how does that make you feel?" Dr Matthews asked and adjusted her glasses.

I picked at the dark blue nail polish on my thumb. "I dunno. I mean, I feel like my mom pretty much gave up on me. Gave up on everything after Dad died."

"And in turn, what did that do to you?" She asked, still taking notes on her clipboard.

"It kind of made me feel like I'd lost both of my parents. Like, Dad really is dead, and Mom is dead to me. If that makes any sense." I said, staring a bookshelf that contained hundreds of self-help books that were probably full of psycho-babble that people pretended to understand.

Dr Matthews nodded. "It makes perfect sense. But what about your sister? What happened to her?"

I took a deep breath. No one knew about Ashleigh, not even Sam, but I'd let her name slip a few too many times in Dr Matthews' office. "Ashleigh was my best friend. She meant everything to me. We did everything together, much like most twins do. We were inseperable."

"What else? What kind of things did you two do together?"

"Everything. We would listen to music, go to concerts, do homework, go shopping, go to movies, have sleepovers with our friends. Everything." I explained, tears threatening to spill over.

"Then what? What happened?" Dr Matthews removed her glasses.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. "Suicide. Two weeks before our 14th birthday. I found her in our bathroom, wrists slit."

"How did you react?"

"I lost it. I was depressed. I started crying myself to sleep every single night. I was cutting every single day. I was falling apart, and no one noticed." I said simply.

The timer dinging, signalling the end of our session.

I stood up off the couch and grabbed my bag off the floor.

"I'll see you next week, Aribella." Dr Matthews said as I left.

"See you." I muttered and walked out.

Sam was waiting in the parking lot already.

I got in the car and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

I shook my head.

"What happened?" He whispered and took my hand.

"I talked to Dr Matthews about my sister." I admitted.

"Sister? What sister?" Sam asked.

"Ashleigh, my twin sister. The one who killed herself." I explained.

Sam took a deep breath. "Aribella, why didn't you tell me?"

I shook my head. "I don't like to talk about it."

He squeezed my hand. "You can tell me anything. You know that, babe."

I nodded.

"Okay. Well, you need to smile, like, right now. So, where do you want to go? What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Did you have anything in mind?"

Sam grinned. "I do have one idea."

"What?" I asked.

He winked. "You'll see."

~!Author'sNote!~ Ta-dah! Part dos! I felt like saying that and I have no idea why... Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with us throughout this whole story, it means a lot. Review and say nice things. xoxo, Aly and Carlin.


	2. Surprises

"Sam, what are we even doing?" I yawned and curled up in my seat.

He laughed. "Calm down, you'll see soon enough."

"Can I go to sleep until then?" I asked.

He nodded. "That would actually be a good thing."

"Okay." I mumbled and immediately fell asleep.

A few hours later, Sam shook my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"We're here, Ari. Get up." He smiled.

I sat up and looked around, the first thing that registered was that it was dark.

I glanced at the clock which said it was nearly 2 a.m.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Really, Ari? You're not seeing the sign right in front of you?" Sam laughed.

I looked back. "Oh! What are we doing in Chicago?"

"Everything." Sam grinned.

"But we don't have money, or clothes, or anything." I said.

Sam pointed to the backseat.

There were two duffel bags. "Lemme guess, you packed those while I was in session and knew I wouldn't notice them?"

"Exactly." He kissed my cheek.

I laughed. "So, what is there to do at 2 a.m.?"

"Nothing legal for us." Sam laughed. "But, we can head to a hotel and get some rest, then tomorrow, we can have some fun."

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I explained the whole thing to Seth so he could explain it to them."

I shook my head. "They're going to be so pissed when we get home."

Sam pulled back onto the road and took a deep breath. "Ari, seriously. If you listen to everything that your parents, and aunts, and uncles, and grandparents, and teachers, and preachers tell you, then you're going to have a boring life. I thought you, of all people, would understand breaking the rules every now and then?"

I sighed. "I know, Sam. But there's a difference between running away to Chicago and being a few hours late for curfew."

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Then just calm down, please." He said.

I nodded. "Okay."

I was about to fall asleep again when Sam pulled up to a hotel.

We got out of the car, Sam grabbed the bags, and we walked inside.

Apparently, two teenagers walking into a hotel together at 2 a.m. is frowned upon and we earned a few dirty looks.

Sam checked in at the front desk and pulled me towards the elevator.

When we got to our room, I kicked my shoes off and climbed into bed (there was only one).

Sam climbed in next to me and we fell asleep within minutes.

(Sam's POV)

"Yeah. We'll be back by then. It's over two weeks away, I only plan on staying here a week tops." I said into the phone as I paced in the hotel bathroom.

"Well, I'm just concerned. This is a great opportunity for us, man. We need to get a lot of practice in before then." Marcus said.

I nodded. "Yeah, man. I get it. We'll be back soon, though."

"Alright, well, get back to your girl, loverboy." Marcus teased.

I laughed. "Later."

We hung up and I slid my phone into my pocket.

I walked back into the room and Ari was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning." I smiled.

She smiled. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Great. This bed is comfy." Ari said. "So, did you have plans for today?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've got a few ideas."

"Okay. Well, I need to shower before we do anything." She said.

"Go ahead." I gestured to the tiny bathroom.

As she stood up, I gave her a quick kiss.

She stepped into the bathroom and I said "By the way, the soap is shaped like sea shells. It's kind of irrelevant but they're cute, and they smell like ocean."

Ari laughed, "Of course you would think the soaps are cute."

I smiled and sat down on the bed and waited for her to finish cleaning up.

It only took about 20 minutes, which surprised me. She knew how to get ready fast.

"These aren't too short, are they?" She asked and tugged the bottom of her pink denim shorts.

"No. They look perfect." I smiled.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You ready for today?" I asked.

"Where are we even going?"

"You'll see." I smiled.

"No!" She whined. "No more surprises."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "You'll love it, trust me."

~!Author'sNote!~ Woot! New chapter. Sorry, I'm just having fun with this. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I love hearing what you think, so give me lots of reviews! xoxo, Aly


	3. A Day On The Lake

~!Author'sNote!~ Warning: This chapter is going to be highly romantic and sweet. Please prepare yourselves accordingly. Enjoy! :)

(Ari's POV)

"Why am I blindfolded? Sam, I can't see. What are we doing?" I said.

"Calm down." Sam laughed.

I shut my mouth and Sam was quiet also, and what was that sound? Water? A lake?

"Take off the blindfold." Sam whispered in my ear.

I pulled the blindfold off and found myself standing at the edge of a dock at Lake Michigan.

"Wow." I breathed. "This is beautiful."

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, tell me Ari, how do you feel about a day on the lake?"

"Okay." I smiled.

I'd barely even noticed the adorable little row boat next to dock until Sam gestured for me to get in.

I sat down, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, Sam always did that to me, always.

Sam insisted on rowing entirely on his own but I didn't argue, I was not a good boat rower.

He rowed about 200 feet out before stopping.

He smiled and took my hands in his. "Happy birthday, Aribella Tayson Rose."

I bit my lip, I hadn't even realized it was my birthday.

"Thank you, Sam. This is perfect." I smiled.

He leaned in for a kiss and I gladly gave him one.

"I've got another surprise." He whispered.

"What could I possibly be this time, Samuel?" I giggled.

He reached behind him and pulled out a tiny purple bag and handed it to me.

There was a card stuck to the side of the bag so I took it off first.

I opened the envelope and pulled the card out.

It was perfect. It read "Happy birthday, beautiful" in sparkly purple letters, and below that, there was a picture of Sam and I, one that I'd taken less than a month after we started dating.

Inside, was a long, handwritten note from Sam.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

He gave me a small smile, encouraging me to look in the bag.

I pulled out the tissue paper and placed it aside. Upon reaching in again, I found a long, thin box. A jewelry case.

I opened the black velvet box to find a gorgeous, gold charm bracelet. The first charm I noticed was a heart, covered in rubies.

"Turn the heart over." Sam whispered.

I did, it was engraved "Aribella and Sam. Forever and always."

I gasped and threw my arms around his neck. "I love it, Sam. Really, it's so beautiful. I love you. I love you."

Sam hugged me tight. "I love you too."

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

He kissed me cheek. "You're welcome, baby."

Sam fastened the bracelet on my wrist and I tried not to cry.

"This is perfect. I can never thank you enough for this." I said.

He smiled. "You don't have to thank me. You're with me, and that's enough."

I blushed. "You're so cheesey."

Sam grinned. "You know you love it."

"True." I laughed.

"So, how do you feel about a romantic walk on the beach?" Sam asked.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled.

Sam rowed back to shore and we climbed out of the boat and he took my hand.

We walked along the edge of the water for a few hours before Sam suggested we go get some food.

I agreed and he pulled me towards a snack shop.

He ordered a large funnel cake which we split.

When we were finished with it, Sam gave me a huge smile. "I love you, Aribella. I really love you."

I smiled back. "I love you too, Sam."

He bit his lip shyly and I smiled, it was so cute when he did that.

I leaned in and kissed him.

Sam wound his fingers in my hair and held me to him.

I traced my tongue over his lip and someone yelled "Get a room!"

I held my middle finger up to them, not breaking the kiss.

After a few seconds, Sam broke away and whispered, "You know, that guy's right. We should go back to our room."

I bit my lip and nodded.

Sam led me back to the hotel and up to our room where the "Do not disturb" sign immediately found its way onto the door.

~!Author'sNote!~ Yay for chapters. I'm updating more because I no longer have life! Review for me! xoxo, Aly.


	4. Replies

~!Author'sNote!~ You guys are awesome, seriously. I love you. You're all shipping Sami so hard and it's freaking amazing. haha. Enjoy the chapter! xoxo, Aly

"Well, that was fun." Sam smirked as we re-dressed.

I laughed and pulled my shirt on.

"So, what are the rest of our plans for today?" I asked. "Romantic dinner? Hot air balloon? Perhaps reading some Cynthia Plath together?"

Sam laughed. "I was thinking a concert."

He pulled two concert tickets out of his pocket.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, just All Time Low." He shrugged.

I gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, it was kind of the plan all along. And the rest is just me being my cheesey self." Sam explained.

I threw myself at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"What time is the show?" I asked.

"Doors open at 7." Sam said.

"What? Oh my god, it's already 2! I have to get ready!" I sprinted into the bathroom and hurried to get in the shower.

I was in such a rush, I didn't even bother to shut the door.

Sam laughed and walked into the bathroom as I turned the shower on. "So, I assume you're pretty excited..."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I'm more than excited. I'm dying right now. Seriously."

"Then I guess I should tell you what else I got..." Sam began.

I poked my head out around the shower curtain. "Sam. What did you get?"

"Just these little thing called back stage passes." Sam muttered.

"What?" I shrieked.

He smiled. "Happy birthday."

"If I were not naked and soapy, I would hug you so hard right now." I said and hurried to finish my shower.

I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around me.

I jumped out of the shower and Sam got in.

"What do I wear?" I yelled.

"Clothes. Or not. I'm fine with either one." Sam yelled back.

"Sam! I'm serious!"

"I don't know. I'm not a teenage girl." Sam said.

I rifled through my duffel bag, looking for something cute. I came across a pair of black, denim shorts and pulled them on.

"Wear that pink top." Sam said as he walked back into the room.

I held the slouchy t-shirt up to my body and looked in the mirror.

I cocked my head to the side. "Hmmm. I feel like it's too... plain."

"Wait!" I yelled. "Are there any scissors around here?"

"I don't think so." Sam said.

I dove back into my duffel bag and looked for my manicure kit.

I pulled out the tiny cuticle scissors and spent then next 30 minutes cutting the collar and hem of my t-shirt until it was a cute, v-neck, crop top.

I pulled on a black tank top and put on the pink shirt over it.

"That looks amazing. You look amazing." Sam whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I look okay. I will look amazing after I do my hair and make-up." I laughed.

My make up was simple, black eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and Be Rosy lip quencher. Instead of straightening my hair, I decided to curl it, and it turned out perfect thanks to half a can of Aqua Net hairspray.

Sam stepped into the bathroom doorway, dressed in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a grey flannel over it. He looked hot.

I slipped on my black TOMs and smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well, let's go then!" Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hotel.

He drove us to the venue and there was already about 20 people in line.

We sat down at the end of the line and waited for doors to open.

A girl towards the front of the line squealed and I looked over, expecting to see someone about to open the doors, but instead, I saw Alex Gaskarth walking out of the building.

"Sam. Oh my god, Sam. He's right there. He's right there, Sam! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I slapped his arm and started freaking out.

Sam was a little bit starstruck too. "Holy crap."

"Oh jesus christ." I took a deep breath. "What if he talks to us or something? Do I look acceptable?"

Sam laughed. "Aribella, calm down. You look perfect, just relax."

Alex spent a few minutes talking to each fan, taking pictures, signing autographs, and he was slowly making his way towards us.

"Sam, I'm going to pee myself." I said.

We stood up and Sam squeezed my hand. "Just calm down, babe."

A few moments later, Alex walked up to us.

"Hello!" He grinned.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Hey." Sam smiled as well.

I was freaking out inside, like, dying. "I'm such a huge fan. I mean, your music has helped me through a lot of stuff that has happened in my life. So, I guess i want to say thank you for that."

Alex smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm glad I was able to help you. And thank you for being a fan, it means a lot to us."

When we stepped out of the hug, I smiled deeply.

"So, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"I'm Aribella. And this is my boyfriend, Sam." I said.

Alex and Sam shared a half handshake/half bro hug.

Sam was a little flustered. "I'm a pretty huge fan of you guys too. You're one of my biggest inspirations to make music."

Alex smiled. "That's awesome, man. Thank you. Do you have a band?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I do. We're called Paradise Fears."

"Nice name." Alex nodded. "Are you from around here?"

"Nah, we're from Vermillion, South Dakota. It's about a five hour drive from here." Sam explained.

Alex looked surprised. "You drove five hours to be here?"

Sam and I nodded.

"Holy shit, that's amazing." Alex grinned.

I smiled. "Um, Alex, do you think I could get a picture?"

"Of course, of course!" Alex smiled.

I handed Sam my iPhone, "pretty please?"

Sam agreed to take the picture.

I inched closer to Alex and he threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and he yelled "Say cheese!"

Sam took the picture and I giggled. "Thanks so much. Um, not to be awkward, but do you think we could do a kiss on the cheek picture?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, it's funny how you think that would make me feel awkward. Of course we can!"

I smiled and Alex pressed his lips to my cheek and Sam took the picture.

"Thanks." I giggled again.

Sam asked for a picture which I gladly took.

After that, Alex had to move onto the next group of fans.

I was freaking out.

I pulled up the kiss picture and went to post it on twitter with the caption "Me and AlexAllTimeLow He's such a sweetheart!"

A few minutes after that post, my phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket.

It was a twitter update. " AlexAllTimeLow: Ari_Rose_Fears You're sweeter, Aribella. Thanks for talking to me tonight!"

"Sam!" I punched his arm really hard.

"Ow!" He held his arm where I'd hit him. "What?"

"Alex replied to my picture on twitter. He replied." I whispered.

"Seriously? That's so cool!" Sam grinned.

Without realizing it, I forgot to breathe. "Hey, Sam?"

"What?" He asked.

I swayed a little, feeling woozy. "Catch me if I pass out?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I collapsed.

~!Author'sNote!~ Oh, Aribella and her fangirl episodes... haha. I hope you guys liked this one! The next one will be up soon! Again, special thanks to my girls: Megan, Becca, and Lauren, you're the best! Give me reviews please? xoxo, Aly.


	5. Remembering Sunday

"Ari. Are you okay?" Sam shook my shoulders.

"Hmm. Yeah. I'm okay. I just freaked out. I had no idea I had the ability to fangirl that hard." I laughed.

I looked around, we were still in line, waiting for doors to open.

"How long did I pass out for?" I asked.

"Only about 10 minutes." Sam said.

"Oh, well, that's not so bad." I laughed.

Sam helped me to my feet. "What exactly happened?"

I sighed. "Well, we talked to Alex, he kissed my cheek, and then replied to my tweet... And somewhere in there, I forgot that breathing is necessary."

He laughed. "Ari, what am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

A group of girls at the front of the line started freaking out and I looked toward them.

There was a guy just inside the doors, getting ready to open them.

When he finally opened them, everyone sprinted inside as fast as they could.

We got our tickets scanned and headed inside.

I pulled Sam towards the front row, right in the middle.

I was immediately shoved up against the barricade because of all the fangirls wanting to get as close as possible.

I didn't really care, but my ribs weren't comfortable with the situation.

Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

About 20 minutes later, the opening act took the stage.

They were a small band called Action Item. I hadn't known them for long, only a few months, but they were mega-talented and I loved their songs.

They started their six song set with Some Days, it was a great song, I didn't know all of the words though.

Then they played Somewhere Out There and I screamed the words.

Before they started the next song, Brian Cag, the lead singer, took a moment a to talk.

"So, are you guy having a good time so far?" He asked and everyone cheered.

"Do you guys mind if we slow it down for a minute? We've got a song we'd really like to play for you. If any of you know it, sing with me. It's called Satellite."

I screamed. Satellite was my favorite song.

"No I don't wanna go, no I don't wanna leave, no. Cause everywhere you are, is where I wanna be. And I can see that your lies, well they stand by. But you hold on for me, for me. And I don't wanna take away the wind, everywhere that you have never been. I don't wanna hold you down, my satellite, satellite. And I don't wanna say I'll never be, nothing more to you than gravity. And I don't wanna hold you down, my satellite, satellite." Sam and I both sang along as did a few others in the crowd.

After their set finished, You Me At Six came one. They played a six song set, consisting of my favorite songs: Safer To Hate Her, Contagious Chemistry, Jaws On The Floor, Loverboy, Save It For The Bedroom, and Bite My Tongue.

I sang along to every song.

Next up was We Are The In Crowd, and another six song set. They played Kiss Me Again, Both Sides Of The Story, Never Be What You Want, Lights Out, The Worst Thing About Me, and Rumor Mill.

Jordan Eckes looked at me during Never Be What You Want, and Tay Jardine touched my hand during Rumor Mill, I was freaking out like the little fangirl I am.

After WATIC, was Mayday Parade. And let's face it, Mayday Parade is like, one of the best bands in the world, so again, I was spazzing out like crazy.

They played 9 songs. Shot Across The Bow, Oh Well Oh Well, Kids In Love, Miserable At Best, Your Song, When You See My Friends, Everything's An Illusion, You're Dead Wrong, and Jamie All Over.

I got a little emotional during Everything's An Illusion. And when I say a little emotional, I mean that I started sobbing within 10 seconds of the song starting.

Then it was finally time for All Time Low to take the stage. I was screaming at the top of my lungs when they ran onto the stage.

"Hello, Minneapolis!" Alex yelled into the microphone.

The crowd screamed in response.

"Are you ready to have a good fucking night or what?" He yelled.

Everyone screamed again.

They had the longest set, obviously. 14 songs.

They started off with Lost In Stereo and the crowd went nuts, everyone was screaming the words and dancing.

Next was Keep The Change, which made me happy because they never play that song live.

After that was a few of Jack's epic dick jokes, Alex making a reference to Zack's attractiveness and Rian's unattractiveness (Poor Rian, I thought he was adorbs), and then a little bit of Zack's sassiness.

Break Your Little Heart, A Party Song, and The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler were next.

Insert a few more dick jokes, these revolving around the length, or lack thereof, of Alex's penis, and Alex's response of "Jack, stop making fun of my god damn tiny penis!"

Jasey Rae was next, Alex smiled at me.

Then, Rian, Zack, and Jack left the stage so Alex could play Therapy and Remembering Sunday.

I sang along to Therapy and forced back tears.

"This next song is called Remembering Sunday." Alex said. "And I need a special lady to sing this one with me."

I expected Tay Jardine or Juliet Sims to walk out onstage but no one did.

"Does anyone want to sing with me?" Alex asked and everyone screamed, including me.

He sat his acoustic down and walked towards the edge of the stage with his microphone.

"How about you?" He said and pointed to me.

My jaw dropped but I nodded.

A security gaurd helped me over the barricade and Alex extended a hand.

I took it and he pulled me onstage.

"Hey, guys. This is my friend Aribella, she's really cool and she's gonna sing this next song with me!" Alex said and people cheered.

I had never been in front of so many people. There were _thousands_ of people. I was freaking out but I was so happy.

Alex handed me the spare mic, picked up his guitar and sat down.

I sang along softly to myself as I waited for "my" part of the song to come up.

"Oh, I can see now, that all of these clouds are, following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, wherever she may be." Alex sang.

I took a deep breath and just let loose. "I'm not coming back, I've done something to terrible. I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just, washing you out of my hair, and out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head!"

"I guess I'll go home now. I guess I'll go home now. I guess I'l go home now. I guess I'll go home." Alex finished.

"Give up for Aribella!" Alex yelled and the crowd cheered.

I smiled and said, "Thank you guys so much!"

"That was amazing, Aribella!" Alex said and held his arm out.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, Alex!"

I put the spare microphone back and a security gaurd helped me reclaim my spot in the audience.

After that, Alex tried to break the stool he was sitting on, but he failed.

Then they played Coffee Shop Soundtrack, Weightless, and Six Feet Under The Stars.

Jack played with the bras and helped Alex put one on.

They played Damned If I Do Ya, Bad Enough For You, and Heroes, and Jack had a bra wrapped around his head, Alex wore a bright red one, and Zack had one hanging from his bass head.

Then it was the last song, Dear Maria.

Everyone went crazy at the end.

I could hardly scream along with the rest of the fans because my voice was pretty much gone.

The crowd started to disperse and Sam took my hand and we went to leave.

"Aribella!" A voice called.

I turned around and Alex waved us over.

I pulled Sam towards Alex and smiled at him.

"You were awesome up there!" Alex complimented.

"Thanks. You were amazing!" I smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me sing with you. That was a dream come true."

Alex gave me a hug and we stood around talking for a few minutes before we had to leave.

Sam pulled me out to the car after insisting on buying my a t-shirt.

"So, did you have fun?" Sam asked.

I curled up in my seat. "Oh my god, you have no idea!"

~!Author'sNote!~ This was a long one, I hope you guys liked it! Review! xoxo, Aly.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

So, I just got a review asking if I've stopped writing this story. The answer is no, I have not stopped. I've just been having crazy bad writer's block and have started and restarted the new chapter at least 10 times.

I'm so sorry for taking so freaking long on this chapter. I'll get it up as soon as possible but I don't know when that will be. Carlin is no longer my co-writer so I can't turn to her to write a chapter when I get stuck. If anyone who reads this wants to be my co-writer or Beta reader or something, that would be great, just message me. Or, if anyone has any ideas for a chapter and so on, tell me in a review or a message.

Sorry for crappy, slow updates.

I love you.

-Aly


	7. What Happened?

~!Author'sNote!~ I am so fucking sorry that this took so long. I feel horrible. I've just been super distracted and shit and I'm so so so so sorry. Forgive me. Enjoy the chapter, lovers.

"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year!" My phone blared and I jerked awake.

I glanced at the clock, who the fuck was calling me at 6 a.m.?

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and answered. "Hello?"

"Aribella! Oh my god, I've been calling you all fucking night! Why the hell didn't you answer?" Ronnie screamed.

I cringed. "I guess I didn't hear my phone. What's wrong?"

"Jacey! And Marcus!" She cried.

"What happened? Are they hurt?" I asked, suddenly awake.

"Yes! They're in the hospital. You and Sam have to get home. Oh my god, you have to get home now." She sobbed.

Tears formed in my eyes. "What happened? How bad are they?"

"Marcus was teaching Jacey to drive, and she wrecked. They're both in critical... Ari, oh my god. I'm so scared. You have to get home. You have to get home!" Ronnie said, her voice breaking.

I shook Sam awake. "Ronnie... Rachel, we're on our way."

"What happened?" Sam muttered.

I jumped out of bed and started shoving clothes into our duffel bags.

"Jacey was driving with Marcus. She crashed. They're hurt bad. We have to go home, now!" I explained.

Sam was shocked. "Oh god."

I threw him a pair of his skinny jeans and a t-shirt. "Get dressed. We have to go."

We dressed in silence and were ready to leave in minutes.

"I'll check us out, you go get the car, okay?" Sam said.

I nodded and ran outside.

I found the car, threw the duffel bags in the backseat, and pulled up to the front of the hotel.

Sam got in and I sped off.

"How bad are they?" Sam asked.

"Critical." I said.

He rubbed his eyes. "Jesus."

I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The rest of the seven and a half hour drive was silent.

After what seemed like forever, we were back in Vermillion city limits.

I immediately drove to the hospital.

"You ready?" Sam asked before we walked inside.

I nodded and we walked into the ER.

Ronnie, Becca, Lucas, Michael, Jordan, Cole, Jacey's dad and older brother, and Marcus' parents and his little sister Bethany were all crowded into the waiting room.

Ronnie was curled into Lucas's chest, sobbing quietly, but she looked up when we walked in.

She stood up and ran over to us.

I held my arms out and we held each other and cried.

Sam wrapped his arms around both of us and I could tell he was crying too.

Soon enough, everyone was huddled together in a big group hug.

After a few minutes, everyone sat back down except for Ronnie, Sam, and I.

"Have you seen them yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "For a little while, earlier. Do you want me to take you to see them?"

I nodded. "Please."

Ronnie pulled Sam and I into Jacey's room first.

She was bandaged and bruised and she had a cast on her right leg and right arm and a brace on her neck.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"She's asleep now, and they have her on enough pain meds to kill a rhino. She shouldn't be in pain for quite a while. But she's hurt bad, they're not sure if she'll pull through." Ronnie's voice broke and I caught her so she wouldn't collapse.

"She'll be okay, Ronnie. She's strong, she'll make it." I whispered.

Ronnie nodded and pulled us into Marcus's room. He wasn't quite as bad as Jacey was he was still really bad. But, thanks to a load of pain killers, he was asleep and pain free.

We walked back to the waiting room and sat down.

Everyone was silent.

Sam leaned over and whispered. "I think we should head home in a little while so that Mom and Dad know we're back."

I nodded. "In a little while."

Ronnie was still sobbing so I wrapped my arms around her.

She hugged me back and we just sat there, crying together.

~!Author'sNote!~ I hope you guys liked this one, it was kinda short, but whatever. Review, please. xoxo, Aly.


	8. I'm Not Leaving

~!Author'sNote!~ This one's kinda short, and I know suck for taking so long to update. But I'll have another chapter up soon. This one is just kind of a filler so you guys know what's happening and know that I didn't die or something. Okay, enjoy! And review! -Aly

"Jacey, I- I don't know if you can hear me, but I really need you to get better. We all need you to get better. Wh- What would we do without you and Marky? We need you guys." I whispered, tears running down my face as I held Jacey's hand with both of mine.

I sniffled and looked at my best friend's face, her eyes closed, a tube down her throat, and blood stained bandages placed on her head. "I need you, Jace. I can't do it without you. You're my best friend, you have to get better."

I sobbed loudly and let my head fall, landing face first on the edge of the hospital bed.

Sam stepped into the room. "Ari, we really need to get you home. You haven't slept in days. Jacey won't miss you if you're only gone a few hours."

I shook my head and gripped her hand. "I'm not leaving."

Sam sighed. "Please, Aribella. You really need to go."

"No!" I nearly shouted. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Jacey. She would do the same thing for me. I am not leaving her."

He frowned. "She's in a coma. She won't notice you're gone."

"She will if she wakes up." I said.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"No. Don't tell she won't wake up. God damn it, don't you dare say that." I said, more tears spilling down my cheeks. "I'm not fucking leaving."

"Please, Ari. Please come home." He said.

I shook my head and wiped tears from my cheeks. "You can go if you want. But I'm staying here. You can't make me leave."

Sam walked further into the room. "Do you think it's easy for me? To be in this situation. You think it's easy for me to see two of my best friends laying in hospital beds? Do you think it's easy for Cole? Or Lucas? Jordan? Michael? Ronnie? God damn it, this isn't just hurting you."

I stood up angrily. "I never said it was any easier for you, or for anyone! I just said I'm not leaving."

"Aribella, you may not be leaving. But you're driving yourself insane. When the last time you slept? Or ate? You need a break." He said.

"No. I don't. I'm fine. I'm going to be fine." I said and sat back down.

"Ari, come with me. Come home just for a little while. We'll come back tonight. Just come home and get some food, and some rest. Please?" Sam begged.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving."

He sat down on the other side of the bed and took Jacey's other hand. "Looks like I'm not either."


End file.
